Electrochemical cells are energy conversion devices, usually classified as either electrolysis cells or fuel cells. Proton exchange membrane electrolysis cells can function as hydrogen generators by electrolytically decomposing water to produce hydrogen and oxygen gases. Referring to FIG. 1, a section of an anode feed electrolysis cell of the prior art is shown generally at 10 and is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccell 10.xe2x80x9d Reactant water 12 is fed into cell 10 at an oxygen electrode (anode) 14 to form oxygen gas 16, electrons, and hydrogen ions (protons) 15. The chemical reaction is facilitated by the positive terminal of a power source 18 connected to anode 14 and the negative terminal of power source 18 connected to a hydrogen electrode (cathode) 20. Oxygen gas 16 and a first portion 22 of the water are discharged from cell 10, while protons 15 and a second portion 24 of the water migrate across a proton exchange membrane 26 to cathode 20. At cathode 20, hydrogen gas 28 is removed, generally through a gas delivery line. The removed hydrogen gas 28 is usable in a myriad of different applications. Second portion 24 of water, which is entrained with hydrogen gas, is also removed from cathode 20.
An electrolysis cell system may include a number of individual cells arranged in a stack with reactant water 12 being directed through the cells via input and output conduits formed within the stack structure. The cells within the stack are sequentially arranged, and each one includes a membrane electrode assembly defined by a proton exchange membrane disposed between a cathode and an anode. The cathode, anode, or both may be gas diffusion electrodes that facilitate gas diffusion to the proton exchange membrane. Each membrane electrode assembly is in fluid communication with flow fields adjacent to the membrane electrode assembly, defined by structures configured to facilitate fluid movement and membrane hydration within each individual cell.
Power to the electrolysis cell is interrupted when, after sensing a condition such as a pressure variation in the gas delivery line, a control unit signals an electrical source that drives a reference voltage applied across a potentiometer to an extreme value. In such a system, the control unit is directly dependent upon the detection of a mass leak from the gas delivery line. Depending upon the preselected conditions of the system, when the power interruption capability is dependent upon the detection of a mass leak, a delay between the time that the leak occurs and the time at which the system is shut down may be experienced. Such systems do not provide early detection of potential problems but instead simply react to signals indicative of problems currently existing in the operation of the cell.
A fan flow sensor for a gas generating proton exchange membrane electrolysis cell is disclosed. The fan flow sensor includes a switching device and a sail disposed in communication with the switching device. The sail is pivotally mounted and configured to actuate the switching device in response to an airflow from a fan.